Darkness Dragon Emperor : Evolution
by Rheinhart
Summary: Dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang dijadikan eksperimen pemerintah sehingga membuatnya memiliki sesuatu yang disebut parasite. Ketika berpikir dia sudah dapat hidup tenang dan damai, sebuah kristal misterius yang diketahuinya adalah sebuah Sacred Gear Longinus terakhir, yakni [Assault Dominator] menjatuhinya dan menyeret dirinya kepada sesuatu yang disebut...Masalah.


~Darkness Dragon Emperor : Evolution~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Abal, Bikin mata perih, Godlike! Naru, Typo(s)

Pair : Naruto x Serafall Leviathan x Ophis (Note : Protes Pair ane discont nih fic :"v)

Yoo, Author newbie ini kembali dengan versi lain dari fic Darkness Dragon Emperor :"v Fic yang lain akan author update mungkin selepas UAS :"v mohon di doakan author yang volos ini supaya lancar UASnya.

~Darkness Dragon Emperor : Evolution~

Darkness Dragon, satu dari empat makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada, namun dikarenakan kekuatannya yang sanggup menandingi Great Red dan Trihexa sekaligus, dirinya dijadikan buruan oleh Fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, dan lainnya terkecuali Manusia. Dirinya sendiri adalah seekor naga yang hanya setinggi 30 meter dengan beberapa tanduk berwarna ungu dikepalanya, walau begitu, kekuatan kegelapan yang tidak memiliki apa yang disebut 'batas' tersebut membuatnya hampir…. Tidak terkalahkan.

Draco, nama dari naga tersebut kini sedang memandang jauh ke seberang danau yang disekitarnya terdapat beragam bunga ada di tempat ia berada, tatapannya terfokus kepada makhluk yang memiliki ras yang sama dengannya, diubahnya wujudnya kini menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik dengan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna biru terpasang dikepalanya, matanya berwarna ungu dengan pola seperti kepingan es dengan tinggi badan sekitar 180 Centimeter.

Sementara yang ditatapnya adalah sosok perempuan berambut hijau sepunggung dengan pita merah bertengger dikepalanya, dirinya juga memiliki Oppai yang dapat dibilang,,,,, datar, tingginya pun hanya 150 Centimeter. Sosok naga tersebut yang diketahui bernama Lyl adalah Azure Dragon, naga yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Draco.

Tangan sosok perempuan itu melambai-lambai kepada pria yang ada diseberang danau, ingin rasanya dia menemui sosok pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

Draco berlari dengan ekspresi ceria yang tak dapat disembunyikannya, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menari-nari.

Belum sampai seperempat jalan ketempat Lyl berada, dirinya terpaksa berhenti berlari dan menatap robekan dimensi yang ada dilangit, dalam hitungan detik muncullah sosok naga merah setinggi ratusan meter. Dialah The True Red Dragon Emperor, sayapnya yang lebar menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengarah ke tempat itu, iris ungunya kini sedang beradu dengan iris merah milik naga tersebut, seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Lyl melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Great Red berada diatasnya dan sedang menatap tajam dirinya, rasa ketakutan kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika naga merah raksasa itu membuka mulutnya dan memunculkan sebuah bola berwarna merah.

 **[Ryuudama]**

Bola merah itu kini melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah gadis bersurai hijau tersebut yang kini sudah pasrah akan nasibnya sembari menatap sang kekasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Draco-Kun". Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika dirinya menyebut nama tersebut.

"Sayonara, Draco-Kun"

"LYYYYYLLLLLLLL!"

DUARRRRR….

Tempat dimana Lyl berada kini sudah meledak dan membuat apapun yang ada disekitarnya hancur, air danau yang tenang kini menjadi tumpah ruah ke area daratan yang tidak terkena ledakan. Mata ungu tersebut kini menjadi kosong, sosok yang mengisi lubang dihatinya kini telah tiada, bahkan tadi samar-samar dia melihat kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya dengan sangat pelan namun berkat pendengarannya yang sangat tajam dia dapat mendengarnya.

"KEPARAT KAU RED!" Terpancar ekspresi kemarahan yang luar biasa ketika orang yang dicintainya meregang nyawa akibat ulah naga yang sekarang sedang terbang sambil tertawa-tawa, Draco sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Kami-Sama yang telah mengirim makhluk ini untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Muncul bola berwarna hitam pekat yang memancarkan energi negatif yang luar biasa pekat hingga membuat bunga yang sudah kocar-kacir akibat luapan air tersebut menjadi layu karenanya.

 **[Yami Ryuudama]**

Bola itu kini meluncur kearah Great Red dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, namun dengan reflex yang bagus Great Red berhasil menghindarinya sehingga bola sebesar bola kasti tersebut mengarah ke langit.

BLARRRRR….

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di langit yang semula cerah kini menjadi gelap karenanya, awan-awan putih yang tadi melayang kini sudah terusir oleh gelombang kejut dari ledakan tersebut. Great Red? Dia terdorong kebawah oleh gelombang kejut tersebut dan sukses membuat dia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu ke tengah danau, hilang sudah tampang sangarnya tenggelam ke danau.

Digunakannya **Human Form** miliknya sehingga menampakkan sesosok perempuan berambut merah dengan kimono yang senada dengan surainya dan tak lupa dengan Oppai yang berukuran err,,,, besar.

Robekan dimensi kembali terjadi dan menampakkan sosok monster. Dia memiliki sepuluh tanduk dan tujuh kepala, dengan sepuluh mahkota pada tanduknya, dan pada setiap kepala ada nama hujatan. Dengan tujuh kepala yang bertuliskan 666, dirinya hampir mirip dengan macan tutul dengan kaki seperti beruang dan mulut seperti singa.

"Trihexa, Great Red. Kalian berdua diperintah oleh Kami-Sama untuk membunuhku, bukan?" Trihexa yang kini sudah menggunakan wujud manusia berupa seorang pria bersurai coklat, beriris hitam, dan dahi yang bertuliskan '666' terpampang jelas. Dirinya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari Draco.

Draco hanya menatap kedua makhluk yang berkekuatan luar biasa itu dengan marah.

SYUUT….

Dalam sekejap mata Draco sudah berada dibelakang kedua makhluk itu kemudian dia mencekik mereka dan langsung membantingnya ketanah.

BRAKKKKK….

Tanah disekitar mereka hancur berkeping-keping akibat serangan mendadak yang gagal diantisipasi oleh Trihexa dan Great Red. Tak puas sampai disitu, Draco juga melempar Great Red kearah bukit yang ada di sekitar tepian danau.

BLARRR….

Bukit tersebut hancur dan menyisakan bongkahan-bongkahan batu raksasa saja.

Sebuah tendangan horizontal namun Draco dengan gesit melompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya, tetapi nampaknya dia baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal karena saat ini tepat dibelakanya sudah ada Great Red dengan sebuah tendangan dengan aura naga sangat pekat meluncur ke punggung Draco, dipusatkannya kekuatan kegelapan miliknya pada daerah punggung guna meminimalisir dampak yang akan ditimbulkan oleh serangan itu.

DUAGH…..

BRAKK…..

BOING….

Draco terpental berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya, sementara Oppai besar milik Great Red memantul-mantul selepas melakukan serangan itu dan nampaknya hal itu juga membawa dampak kepada pria yang ada didekatnya yang sekarang menatap Oppai milik naga merah itu dengan penuh nafsu. Sadar bahwa orang yang ada didekatnya berperilaku tidak sopan, ditatapnya pria itu dengan sebuah seringai sadis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"DASAR MESUM!"

DUAGHHH…

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

CLING!

Sebuah tendangan maut dilancarkan Great Red kepada pria malang tersebut yang kini meluncur ke langit dan hilang entah kemana.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Trihexa, Draco juga tersenyum mesum ketika melihat 'Harta' milik Great Red memantul, dia berdiri dan ditatapnya Great Red dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk diiringi dengan sedikit ekspresi mesum terpasang diwajahnya.

Gadis itu begidik ngeri ketika lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari kearahnya hingga kini sudah sampai didepannya, pria itu meluncurkan uppercut namun dirinya melompat kebelakang dan membuat pukulan itu meluncur sia-sia.

Ketika dia berniat ingin menyerang, tiba-tiba saja kecepatan pria itu meningkat drastis dan langsung menyerang dirinya secara membabi buta. Pukulan demi pukulan telah dilayangkan lawannya, namun dirinya tak menyerah begitu saja dan turut meningkatkan kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat.

Jual-beli serangan sudah tak terelakkan lagi, terlihat jelas Draco lebih unggul dalam segala aspek dan membuat gadis itu mulai kesusahan dibuatnya, tak seharusnya dia meninju Trihexa hingga hilang entah kemana.

Kini dirinya sudah terduduk lemas tak menunjukkan sikap siaga sama sekali, dirinya sudah pasrah akan nasibnya kini. Sang Darkness Dragon itu kini melangkah dengan pelan mendekati dirinya dengan seringai ala seorang pembunuh yang sedang mencari korbannya. Dipegangnya kepalanya kuat-kuat, satu gerakan kecil lagi maka habislah riwayat dari The True Red Dragon Emperor. Dirinya kini hanya dapat memejamkan mata sambil menunggu apa yang disebut kematian.

BUAGH..

Great Red yang sudah menunggu ajalnya kini dibuat heran karena ajal yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu tak kunjung datang, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati pemandangan mengerikan dimana tangan kanan Draco kini telah menembus sosok Trihexa tepat di perutnya sehingga membuat makhluk dengan lambang '666' itu sekarat.

"Jangan harap bahwa aku akan menurunkan kewaspadaanku" Suara yang dingin dan menusuk keluar dari mulut sang Darkness Dragon itu yang kini telah melepaskan tangannya dari Great Red dan mencekik leher Trihexa.

Ingin rasanya Great Red membantu pria malang tersebut, namun apalah daya,,, seluruh tubuhnya sudah lebam, beruntung dirinya dan Trihexa menggunakan wujud manusia, mungkin jika tidak, tubuhnya sudah pasti terkena serangan beruntun dari Draco yang notabene setinggi mempunyai tubuh setinggi 30 Meter sehingga membuat dirinya lebih gesit dan sukar untuk diincar oleh serangan jarak jauh.

Tangan kiri Draco kini sudah mencekik Trihexa dengan sangat kuat dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk pria yang ada didepannya itu terbunuh.

Nampaknya keberuntungan berpihak kepada Trihexa, dilepaskannya cekikan dan dicabutnya tangannya yang telah menembus tubuh Trihexa saat muncul ribuan lingkaran sihir milik fraksi Malaikat.

"Menyerahlah Draco!" Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan 6 pasang sayap berujar kepada Draco. Dia adalah Michael.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP!"

Aura negatif menguar dengan dahsyat dari tubuh sang Darkness Dragon itu. Beberapa Malaikat yang tidak tahan terhadap tekanan aura tersebut langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya menjadi seberkas cahaya yang hilang ditelan gelapnya langit akibat dari ledakan **[Yami Ryuudama].**

Michael segera bertindak cepat berupa melesat kearah Draco dan mengayunkan pedang cahaya miliknya, Draco dengan lihai berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Berkali-kali Michael menyerang Draco, namun tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan, Draco selalu berhasil menangkis ataupun menahan serangannya, dan sesekali menyerang.

Naluri naga miliknya merasakan bahaya datang dari belakang, dan benar saja, ketika dirinya menengok kebelakang, seorang gadis beriris biru, bersurai pirang bergelombang, dan berdada besar menghunuskan pedang cahaya miliknya kearah jantung Draco.

TAP

Ditangkapnya pedang cahaya tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang telah dilapisi kekuatan kegelapan. Namun nampaknya itu adalah sebuah langkah yang salah, Michael memanfaatkan celah ini dengan sebaik mungkin, diapun melesat dengan pedang cahaya miliknya yang terhunus dan bersiap untuk menikam jantung Draco, begitu pula dengan Trihexa yang melompat kearah Draco dengan sebuah kepalan tangan.

Draco sudah terdesak dan mati langkah, tak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk menghindar lagi.

DUAGH….

JLEBB….

JLEB….

Tiga serangan tersebut sukses mengenai dirinya, satu diantaranya adalah sebuah bogeman mentah yang dilancarkan tepat di area wajah dan berakibat lepasnya kedua tangan Naruto dari pedang milik Gabriel, sisanya adalah tikaman tepat di jantung.

"Menyingkir dari tempat itu!" Perintah Great Red yang kondisinya sudah agak pulih, sebuah bola berwarna merah muncul dari telapak tangan kanannya yang kini sedang dalam posisi membidik Draco. Sontak saja Michale, Trihexa, dan Gabriel langsung menyingkir dari tempat itu.

 **[Ryuudama]**

Bola merah itu melesat kearah Draco dan menjanjikan akan sebuah kematian bagi siapapun yang mengenainya. Draco sudah pasrah, luka yang dideritanya sudah cukup parah, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya terkecuali memejamkan mata dan mengingat saat-saat indah dirinya bersama Lyl.

Ledakan tercipta ketika bola tersebut menyetuh Draco dan menghasilkan sebuah kawah sedalam 20 Meter dengan luas sekitar 100 Meter. Draco terbaring tak berdaya, dia sekarat.

Michael menatap kearah Trihexa dan Great Red yang telah membuat robekan dimensi dan masuk kedalamnya, sementara Gabriel hanya takjub melihat Draco yang masih selamat setelah terkena serangan seperti itu.

"Michael-Nii, apa yang akan Kami-Sama lakukan kepada Draco?" Dirinya bertanya kepada Michael tentang perihal yang saat ini mengganjal dihatinya. Jujur saja gadis itu heran terhadap Draco yang diburu oleh seluruh fraksi yang ada terkecuali Manusia.

"Kami-Sama akan menjadikannya Sacred Gear dan akan disimpan di sebuah tempat di langit yang terisolasi dari kehidupan" Michael menjelaskan akan nasib Draco secara singkat.

Dibopongnya tubuh tak berdaya Draco pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke surga.

 **~Seribu tahun kemudian~**

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang manusia biasa yang dijadikan oleh pemerintah sebagai kelinci percobaan. Orang tuaku, yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina telah lama tiada, mereka berdua adalah ilmuwan yang meneliti tentang parasite, namun sebuah insiden terjadi hingga menyebabkan mereka tewas. Sejak kecil aku hidup di laboratorium, sebuah tempat yang menurutku adalah mimpi buruk yang sangat ingin aku lupakan.

Aku masih dapat mengingat jeritan-jeritan dari anak-anak seumuranku dulu saat sesuatu yang disebut Plaga disuntikkan ke tubuh mereka, termasuk aku. Banyak sekali eksperimen yang gagal hingga akhirnya pemerintah menghentikan eksperimen mengerikan itu, akhirnya aku diserahkan kepada sebuah panti asuhan hingga aku genap berumur tujuhbelas tahun.

Pemerintah juga memberikanku sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk aku tinggal sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf mereka atas perbuatan mereka dulu, aku merasa sedikit lega karena pemerintah selalu memberiku uang bulanan yang cukup untuk aku hidup.

Namun, saat aku pikir keadaan telah sepenuhnya membaik, aku salah. Sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuhku meronta-ronta seperti ingin keluar. Saat aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kesakitan yang aku rasakan hingga berpikir lebih baik mati daripada menahan semua rasa sakit ini…..

BRRRRTTHHH…

Sesuatu berbentuk sepasang sayap dari tulang dan daging yang dihiasi dengan beberapa benda bulat seperti mata keluar dari tubuhku. Apakah rasanya menyakitkan? Jawabannya adalah tidak, semua rasa sakitku telah hilang ketika sayap itu mengembang. Aku sadar, bahwa sayap tersebut adalah sesuatu yang telah lama bersemayam di dalam tubuhku, yaitu Plaga, sang parasite yang dulu pernah disuntikkan kepadaku.

Apakah kalian tau? Aku merasa diriku menjadi lebih kuat dan bahkan aku perlahan-lahan dapat mengendalikannya dan terbang dengannya walaupun awalnya agak sakit karena masih belum terbiasa. Iris biruku berubah menjadi merah setiap aku menggunakan kemampuan parasite yang aku sebut **[Parasite Mode]**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

Ini adalah versi lain dari fic Darkness Dragon Emperor :"v mungkin jalan ceritanya agak berbeda karena disini saya menambahkan asal usul Naruto dan mengapa Darkness Dragon bisa jadi Sacred Gear.

Fav n Foll untuk newbie ini :"v

.

.

HolyGuardian : OUT!


End file.
